pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Patapon 2 Materials
Introduction : Other than in Patapon 1, ressources for building / evolving Patapons and Rarepons are no longer strictly mathematics. Instead, the Evolution Map tells you which ressources are needed to create or improve them, when they are highlighted for you. Of course, the items have a certain "level", depending on their rarity and ease of acquisition. : This article will NOT list any ressources that existed in Patapon 1 already, though they are still used in Patapon 2. List of Ressources ''Fangs Kuneri Fang ''"A gorgeous, bent Fang. Can be used as weapon or serves as equipment." *Dropped by: Itete Fang "A huge fang with a sharp spire. They say, the skill of a hunter can be determined by how much he had to get out of his neck." *Dropped by: Gizaza Fang "The spire of this fang is peppered with numerous barbs. Anyone hit by it won't enjoy getting it out." *Dropped by: Nazozo Fang "A fang of dark mysterious origins. It is said that whoever possesses this fang will be blessed with great fortune." *Dropped by:Rarelly by some creatures and sometimes by Centura bosses.They're yellow. Demon Fang "A strange fang from a hideous beast. It warps and bends in an unpleasant fashion before tapering to a sharp point.Considered to be very precious." *Dropped by:Very rare,it is dropped just by Centura bosses when they're fastly beaten up. ---- ''Bones Mudada Bone ''"The bone of a small animal, though being killed by a bigger one. Often to be found in tussocks." *Dropped by:Normal Mochichis Gashirin Bone "A big, sturdy bone. It is written that our ancestors once used them as weapons." *Dropped by:More valuable mochichis types. Dodeka Bone "A massive bone that fell after the death of a gigantic monster. In some regions, this huge bone is used as a central pillar in homes." *Dropped by:Mochichis and sometimes by other criatures.This one is red. Ottama Bone "A large, oddly-shaped bone, shrouded in mystery. We don't even know yet what beast it came from." *Dropped by:Rarely come from very valuable creatures but usually cames from Mochichichi and Fenichi bosses.This one is yellow. Demon bone "A sinister bone. It's rumored that just holding it will make you nauseous.Indespensable for casting curses upon people." *Dropped by:Basicaly,just by Fenichi boss.This one is blue. ---- ''Hides Berara Hide ''"A heavy leather, smoothed with grease. The other side has been trimmed to be transparent. Counts as first-class handicraft." *Dropped by:Very creatures,by Garuru boss and by the Tree Minigame. Gotsutsu Hide "Tough hide cut from a beast. It's said that it's so tough,it takes three days and nights to remove it completely." '' *Dropped by:Some creatures,by Garuru boss and the Tree Minigame.This one is green. Subebe Hide ''"A beatiful, smooth hide. Patapons never stop fighting each other to obtain its silky warmth." *Dropped by:Some creatures,beating Nanjaro Hill Course,Garuru boss.This one is red. Mezura Hide *''"A hide cut from a rare creature. It's so rare that it's said that anyone who possesses its hide is instantly made for life."'' *Dropped by:Very rarely by creatures,best option is Garuru boss.This one is yellow. Demon Hide "A hide cut from an ugly beast. One look is enough to make you ill. It's glossy look and damp feel is it's most peculiar characteristic." *Very rare hide, can be sometimes found in both training games(Nanjaro Hill Course and sometimes Juju Jungle Course), but mostly dropped by Garuru and can be obtained in Parageto(Multiplayer mode) from Goruru and Garuru bosses. Blue in color. ---- ''Meats Leather Meat ''"Mums tell young Patapons,"If it fills your stomach,don't complain," and they learn to eat this meat." *Dropped by:Normal Kacheeks(wild boar-looking creatures) and Mammoth bosses. Tender Meat "Patapons love this soft, luscious meat, but they rarely eat it, even on their birthdays." *Dropped by:Some Kacheeks and other creatures and Mammoth bosses. Dream Meat "This legendary marbled meat melts like cotton candy, but Patapons prefer a heartier meal." *Dropped by:Usually by Pink Mochichis and other rare creatures,sometimes by the Tree Minigame,and by Mammoth bosses. Mystery Meat "Tribal records make no reference to this elusive meat. What does it taste like? Should we care?" *Dropped by:Gold Mochichis,some really rare creatures,rarely from the Tree Minigame and by Mammoth bosses. Demon Steak "A mysterious steak that emits a delicious aroma. It is said that any who taste it are cursed to hunger for it for eternity." *Dropped by:Very rare,only and rarely from Mammoth bosses. ---- ''Minerals Stone ''"A common stone, full of impurities,but vital nevertheless." *Dropped by:Bosses,Tree Minigame and Karmen Fortresses. Hard Iron "Much blood has spilled in conflicts surrounding claims to this rare metal according to Zigoton myth." *Dropped by:Dodonga bosses,Mountain Minigame and Karmen Fortresses. Titanium Ore "Legend has it that this tough, lightweight ore was granted to the Patapons by none other than Almighty." *Dropped by:Dodonga Bosses,Mountain Minigame and rarely by Karmen Fortresses. Mytheerial "This magical metal is the lightest and sturdiest of all. It is used to forge divine tools of war." *Dropped by:Dodonga Bosses and by multiplayer gaming in "Paragetus". Adamanman "A legendary Earth ore. Ranking No.1 in hardeness and shine, it is said that any weapon made from this stone will possess a terrifying power." *Dropped by:Dodonga Bosses. ---- ''Wood Banal Branch ''"Available in abundance, except when you really need it." *Dropped by:Destruyed grass and fortresses,Dogaeen Boss and by the Tree Minigame. Cherry Tree "According to legend,this ancient colossal cherry trees in the East are resting deities." *Dropped by:The same things than the first. Hinoki "The abode of was said to be made of this rare, divine Hinoki cypress." *Dropped by:Tree Minigame and Dogaeen boss. Super Cedar "Almighty speaks of a legendary island where super cedars eternally watch over the forests." *Dropped by:Tree Minigame and Dogaeen boss. Bowtie Tree "Long ago, a lone monk attained enlightenment beneath this massive tree. Its trunk, said to possess a special power, will stay fresh for eternity." *Dropped by:Dogaeen Boss. ---- ''Vegetables Eyeball Cabbage ''"Every Patapon loves nice, fresh cabbage." *Dropped by:Some creatures,fortresses, Flower Minigame and Kunel bosses. Crying Carrot "These carrots sprout en masse after a brutal battle." *Dropped by:Kunel Bosses and Flower Minigame. Predator Pumpkin "Those who attempt to eat this unique vegetable end up being its prey." *Dropped by:Flower Minigame,Kunel bosses and some fortresses. Hazy Shroom "A potent morel that cause drowsiness on all that come across its scent. Accidentally eating one can cause strange behavior!" *Dropped by:Kunel bosses and maybe Shookle boss. Guddorian "Patapons dont know much about this demon fruit." *Dropped by:Kunel bosses when they are beated fastly. Use of Ressources in Minigames Those materials can be used in the evolution tree for create or grow up levels to the rarepons. there are 16 rarepons, they can get the mature at lvl 5 and the final form at lvl 10.